What Love Demands
by sharingan12
Summary: Sakura Haruno, her mother and her sister move to a small town in an attempt to escape her abusive father. They need to remain hidden and can't open up to anybody or else they might be found. But what happens when the bad boy of high school, Sasuke, takes an interest in Sakura and demands she open up to him? And what will happen when Sakura finds out about his dangerous secret?
1. Enter my Life

**Hey, people! This is another story Im gonna work on. ****This is just a sneak peek, Im not gonna update it, just a FORTHCOMING book. Just a sneak peek! :D**

Chapter 1: Enter my life

I clutched the handle harder, trying my best to open it. Behind me, my mom was still lecturing me.

'' Don't forget to eat a healthy lunch! '' My mom said.

''Alright. '' I said, trying to yank the handle open.

'' And pay attention in class. ''

''Alright. ''

'' Appear friendly, and make a lot of friends. ''

''Alright. ''

''Don't make out with any guys on your first day of school, no matter how hot they are. ''

''_Alright_. ''

'' Sakura Haruno, are you even listening to me?! ''

''Alright. ''

My mom sighed in exasperation and came over to me.

''Useless girl! '' she said playfully, opening the lock for me. '' You do know that doors have locks and you're supposed to open them first, right? ''

I grinned at her. '' Thanks, mom. '' I said, skipping out of the house and clutching my bag tighter.

''Remember everything I told you. '' My mom shouted at my dissapearing figure.

''Alrigth! '' I yelled back.

I heard the door close and sighed. Another new house, another new school. Another new...feelings.

I hated new schools. I hated _experiencing_ new things. I hated changed. I wasn't one to quickly adapt to a situation and then accept it. For me, old is always gold.

But we had to move. It was a nessecity. It was because of _him_ we had to move. It was getting impossible to live with him without getting a few bruises and broken ribs.

Suddenly the air seemed colder than it already was. My heart started beating faster.

I stopped walking on the pavement and took a deep breath. I crushed my hands against my chest and forced to calm myself.

I couldn't be reminded of _that._ I had to leave it all behind. If I kept remembering it, I would never move on. My wounds would never heal.

I continued walking. The school was just three lanes away. It was a big school. It was a very popular one, where all the rich kids went.

My mom could afford this school because her family is super rich. My mother's father had so many lands and he was a wealthy landowner. And since he had no son, my mother inherited all his earnings and his lands.

This must have been one of the reasons why _he_ had married my mom. I'm sure he didn't really love her.

The wind blew against my petite form, blowing my pink hair. I lifted a bruised hand and tucked my hair behind my ear.

There were only two pedestrians walking with me, and a man on a cycle hurrying his way. A few cars had passed. I kept walking, my eyes on the pavement, trying to hurry. I didn't want to meet anyone's eyes and hold a conversation.

Finally, the big brown building came into my view. Laughters of students filled my ears. Sports cars filled with students were parked outside. I even caught a couple making out in a car.

I felt the nervousness creeping back into my system. I groaned, I really hated new schools. What if somebody tried to get close to me? What if someone found out about my dangerous...secret? What if they saw the bruises? What if a bully started stalking me?

I went towards the entrance, ignoring the weird nauseuous feelings inside of me.

_Okay,_ I thought, as I revised the rules of attending a new high school. _Keep your eyes low. Don't make eye contact with anybody, especially a cute boy or a snobby cheerleader. Don't draw any attention to yourself, keep in the shadows. Take notes in class. Don't make conversation with anybody._

These aren't exactly the rules of attending a new high school. But they were my rules. Rules for nerds, and rules for...abused children.

If I follow these rules, then everything would be okay. I would survive these two years without any trouble.

Since my eyes were on the ground, I didn't notice a cyclist coming towards my way. He crashed into my side and I let out a screech as I was thrown to the side. My backpack was thrown off my shoulders.

''Sorry! '' I heard and then someone was extending a hand towards me, going to help me get up.

I immediately got up myself, ignoring the hand and let my hair fall in front of me, my heart beating faster. I didn't want anybody touching me.

_Idiot_, I scolded myself. _So much for not drawing any attention to myself. Stupid, stupid. _

_'_''I'm sorry! '' the voice said again.

I looked up and saw it was a very weird boy with spiky brown hair. He had sharp eyes and there were two straight lines drawn on his face.

He contiued. '' I didn't see where I was heading. My dog gives me a lot of trouble while riding. ''

I then noticed a white puppy at his side. He was nuzzling against the sneakers of his master. Are pets even allowed at school?

I turned around and started to walk away. I already broke one rule which was not to draw attention to myself. If I made a conversation, I would be breaking another rule.

''Hey! '' The man said. '' I said sorry! Wait, I didn't catch your name! ''

I couldn't ignore him like that. That would be too rude.

I half turned. '' Im Sakura. ''

He smiled. '' Hey, I'm Kiba. ''

I nodded, and then entered the school. Kiba was really kind, but I didn't want to get close to anybody.

I walked towards the office, trying to brush past the never-ending students. I was about to enter when I noticed someone was already in there. I waited until the person inside was done.

I noticed a group of girls had gathered near me. They were definitely from the popular crowd, cheerleaders. They didn't seem to take any interest in me, talking amongst themselves and laughing. It looked like they were waiting for the person inside the office.

One girl in particular irked me. She had long red hair and fair skin. She was extremely sexy and she seemed to think so too, because she seemed the proudest.

Just then, the office door opened. Since I was standing directly infront of the door, the door slammed into me and I lost my balance. I fell to the floor.

I nearly screamed at myself. Why did I keep slamming into things today?!

The group of girls started laughing at me. I felt my eyes burn as tears threatened to gather together.

Then suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to my feet. I immediately tensed at being touched and was about to push the arms away, when I looked at the face.

My mouth hung open as I saw the _man_ that had picked me up. My cheeks heated up and my insides clenched.

He was beautiful.

His face was perfect, fair with dark mysterious eyes and a straight nose. His mouth, oh his sexy mouth with kissable lips caught my eyes. Those eyes were boring into mine, making my knees weak. He was dressed in black which complimented his fairness.

His messy, sexy dark hair was facing every direction and my hands itched to run themselves in them. His strong body, packed with muscle, pined mine to his.

For nealy a minute, we stared at each other, too lost.

Then I realized. What the heck was I doing?!

I was about to push myself away when he did it first. He removed his arms quickly like my body was poison and, without shooting me another glance, stepped towards the crowd of girls.

The red head launched herself at him and he caught her and embraced him. The sight made something inside me die.

''Baby! '' she said. '' How did it go? ''

''I did it. '' the man said.

I nearly moaned at the man's voice which came from his perfect mouth. It was deep, husky and extremely jaw-dropping.

''Yay! '' the bloody red-head said. '' Now you and I have almost the same classes! ''

I turned away. I couldn't believe I had let my barrier down and had lost focus. I couldn't let myself get distracted my cute boys.

But he wasn't just any boy, he was...something different.

Ignoring this, I stepped into the office, feeling eyes on me.

XxxxxxxX

**So tell me what you think! ****If you guys like, I'll speed it up! :D **

**Hopefully you'll like it! **

**SHARINGAN12**


	2. It's Gonna Be A Long Year

**HEY! I know I said I wouldn't update this story, but I couldn't help it! I saw the amazing reviews and I was like 'I cant believe people like this story so much!' and I had to update :D heee heeee, anyway, I'm so glad people like this story so much! I really hope you would review this chapter too! Thanks to: **

strify22 : thank u soo much for reviewing! Glad you like it! Hope you'll review this chapter too!

MidnightSaphire: well, I hope this chapter is good, too! Thanks for reviewing!

animegurl929 : I updated! Hope u like this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!

Mizuki-chan Uchiha : Thanks for reviewing! Hope u like this chapter !

AkatsukiLOVER : Thanks!

Guest: Thanks!

Guest: I updated! :D hope u like this chapter!

bloom13: lol, Im a girl! (just wanted you to know) anyway, hope u like this chapter too!

Itachilover1: Here's the next chapter! Hope u like it!

Sinister Blossom : Im so glad u like this story idea! In fact, its gonna get better once you learn about Sasuke's secret! ;)

CHAPTER 2!

After getting my schedule, I took a moment to study it. All the periods were of forty minutes. For me, that was okay. I didn't mind studying, in fact I liked it.

The first period was Literature. I actually felt excited, because I had studied the Shakespearean poetry before.

I started walking, looking at my map.

Then I thought about the gorgeous stranger. Would he be in Literature? If he would, would he ignore me? Of course he would. He has a girlfriend.

Sighing, I searched for my locker, gritting my teeth as I pushed against the student body. I went up the stairs. I saw a couple making out against a locker, the guy sucking the breakfast out of the girl. If she had any. I know I didn't. If I did have breakfast before going to a new school, I would have puked it all out by now.

I found my locker, which was a few lockers away from the couple making out. I opened it and saw it also had a mirror. My eyes went to my shoulder, the last scar I had received before running away was there. I could see the start of a straight pink line.

This scar would never go.

Tears formed in my eyes. I hated my life. I hated my past.

I hated my father. I wanted him to rot in hell for what he did to me.

Angrily, I took out a book and threw it inside. Literally, I _threw_ it inside.

Of course, it rebounded and slammed straight into my stomach, right onto another scar, and then dropped to the floor. I sucked in a breath at the slight pain I had felt when the book's sharp edge had touched my scar.

My cheeks turned bright red as I bent to pick up the book, hoping no one saw.

Of course everyone saw.

Some people snickered, while others actually laughed with their mouths wide open.

''Is that the new girl? I told you she was weird! '' a girl whispered to another one.

I slammed my locker shut and continued on my way. Just then the bell rang.

I took the map out and followed it to my classroom. I immediately went inside.

The classroom wasn't empty, a few students were here and there, chatting.

The chairs were arranged in a row. Four chairs were in one corner, then the centre was bare, and then four more chairs on the other side. This meant I had to sit close with someone.

I sat down on a chair closest to the wall and hugged my bag tightly. Slowly, more students started dragging themselves inside and the chatting increased. The teacher hadn't appeared yet. Students piled themselves in front or on the back of me, but not next to me. Those three chairs were still empty. People kept eyeing me and then the chairs, some of them shaking their heads.

I frowned. What, people didn't want to sit with me? Or were these chairs especailly reserved for someone?

The last thought was actually frightening. What if they were reserved for some of the populars?

I was about to get up when I saw_ him_ enter the classroom with his friends.

The hot guy outside the office. Almost automatically my cheeks went red and I clenched my hands to get rid of the fluttery, lovable feeling inside my stomach.

Was it possible to feel this way about a guy after just _touching_ him?

His friends were behind him, all of them stunning and good looking. There was one with long brown hair and cold, white eyes.

Next to him, a yellow haired boy was grinning at the girls, his bright blue eyes penetrating and forceful, a shy, pretty girl with long blue hair attached to his arm.

Another boy entered, with a shirt that was exposing half of his pale stomach. His face was expressionless and he looked bored.

And at the last, a creepy brown, spiky-haired guy entered, with his face half hidden by a turtle-neck jacket.

There was something about all of them that just screamed 'sexy but dangerous'.

The guy I had seen outside the office strode into the classroom in majestic steps, like a king who entered his palace and smiled, no just _glanced_ politely at the entire female body inside the classroom that had suddenly forgotten their boyfriends and had started flirting with his friends.

I noticed there were two females that didn't seem interested in them. They sat on their desks, exchanging dark nail polish and chatting quietly. I was so occupied with watching them that I didn't see the figure standing in front of me.

'' Sweetheart, you're in our place. ''

I looked up and saw the yellow haired boy. He wasn't glaring at me, and there was a bright smile on his face.

I muttered an apology and shot out of the chair, feeling stupid. I went to the back of the classroom, behind those two girls and sat down. As I looked up, I saw the hot guy staring at me, but as soon as my eyes met his, he looked away.

He sat down on the chair, along with three others, except the yellow haired guy who sat somewhere else with the girl. Were they together?

The teacher entered. The rest of the period went by pretty quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed as I made my way to the Cafeteria. The rest of the periods had gone by quickly, with me seeing only one or two friends of the hot guy's. The yellow haired seemed to be in almost all of my classes. I found out his name was Naruto.

In Chemistry, I had him with me and also the red head that I had seen outside the office. For some reason, she made me feel queasy and I didn't like her.

I had managed to survive these few hours without drawing any attention to me. I had managed to avoid getting touched.

Now, here was the Cafeteria, my Hell Hall number one. Number two was the Main Hall from where I had to dash for the exit after the last bell would ring. Over here, there would be pushing, jeering, touching, etc etc. And no one would care because over here, the popular guys and the cheerleaders ruled all. I would have to avoid the snobby girls and the mean guys over here. Could I do that?

Gulping, I made my way inside, accepting the challenge.

There were almost the entire student body cramped inside the Cafeteria, most of the girls and guys making out and others throwing their trays of food into the trash cans, cackling with laughter about the bad food. I kept on walking.

Then, like metal attracted to a magnet, I found myself in front of _their_ table.

In fact, I wasn't the only one attracted by them. The entire cheerleader squad was around their table, flirting shamelessly with them. I saw a few of the redhead's friends too.

I saw him, sitting there, sprawled on his chair, two graceful fingers rubbing in circular motions on the table, looking distracted. His friends sat there too, none of them eating just chatting with each other or the girls.

Just then, the red head came and sat down next to the hottie, a smoothie in her hand. A girl walked towards her, some papers in hand.

''Karin-'' She started to say, but the redhead waved her off.

''Not now. '' Karin hissed.

So _her_ name was Karin.

''Sasuke, here you go. '' she said.

Sasuke. So that was _his_ name.

Before handing him the smoothie, she took a long sip and then handed it to him. He stared at it for a second then reached for the cup and took a sip. Karin's eyes followed him. She leaned forward, a smile on her face.

All of a sudden, Sasuke threw his smoothie on the table, the liquid stuff splashing on Naruto who let out a hiss in annoyance.

Sasuke grabbed Karin and I looked away just as he grinded against her. I heard her release a throaty moan and in pure disgust, walked away from them.

Like last time, I felt something inside me _die_. Literally. I didn't know why, but Sasuke had a _great_ effect on me. And seeing him with Karin made me howl in pain.

Not that I would do that in the Cafeteria, of course. People would obviously think I was weird.

People still gathered around their table, ignoring the couple that were literally having sex with clothes on.

I sighed, trying to find an empty table.

Then I noticed the two girls who were in my Literature class. One of them, the extremely attractive one with long yellow hair approached me.

''Hey! '' she said , smiling brightly. '' New girl, right? ''

I nodded shyly. '' I'm Sakura. ''

''Hey, Sakura! I'm Ino. You look lost. Want to sit with us? ''

I gave a small smile and nodded, cheering up. Ino seemed quite friendly, just like Kiba.

I followed her, wondering if I would see Kiba again.

My thoughts went back to Sasuke and Karin and I couldn't help thinking:

_'This is gonna be a long year'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So? How was it? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Oh Damn!

**Hello, my adorable readers! Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed last time: **

strify22

BananaphoneBob

Strawberrys000

bloom13

ino8

lolajam77

MFLG96

Itachilover1

Guest

**CHAPTER 3:**

I walked back home, sighing in the cold. I was thinking of what I would tell mother of my first day of school.

_'Yeah, it was great, met a lot of people, and oh! There's this hottie at school known as Sasuke who makes me feel weird things, like-_

Okay, **no** more. My innocent mind was heading down a _very_ perverted road, with_ very_ perverted thoughts.

And that was _so_ not me.

I mean, I've never ever been kissed. Yeah, I know, seventeen and never been kissed. But when you have an abusive father to worry about, the last thing on your mind is dating.

The last,_ last_ thing.

And, truth be told, I didn't want anything to do with Sasuke. Sure, he was every woman's wet dream (including mine, even though I've only just met him once!) but he wasn't the type to date a girl like me. If he wanted, he could have a new girl in his bed every night.

I was walking, and didn't notice a silver Camry stop by at my side. I was lost in my thoughts and kept walking.

Just then, a loud car horn sounded and I nearly screamed in fright, my train of thoughts jerking to a stop.

I looked to my side and saw the car was full of...

Sasuke and his band of merry-men. Or more like Sasuke and his band of _joy-less_ men.

Yeah, that suited them all. Except Naruto, maybe.

Naruto was in the seat next to the driver's. Sasuke was driving, and the other three were packed in the back. I was surprised, these men were all packed with muscle, and it was a miracle they managed to fit in this car.

Naruto stuck his head out. His cheery grin made me feel at ease. I wondered where the girl with long blue hair was. She had been with Naruto nearly all the day.

''Hey, Sakura. '' he said and I was surprised he knew my name. Well, I knew his so he must have picked mine up from somewhere too.

''Hey. '' I said quietly.

I noticed Sasuke wasn't in a good mood. He was looking at front, his hands clutching the steering wheel hard, his jaw tense. He clearly looked as if he wanted to drive away this instant.

I gulped. Did he want to be far away from me? Was that it? Was I making him feel annoyed and irritated?

_Of course you are. You make everyone feel irritated. That's why your father hit you the most._

Okay. That was a blow. Even coming from myself, that was harsh.

My breathing hitched. I swallowed many times and blinked as to not let the tears, that were threatening to come out, show.

Immediately, Sasuke looked my way.

And then all of a sudden, there was a new emotion on his face.

Regret.

But regret for what?

''Hey, I wanted to ask you something. '' Naruto said.

''What? '' I asked, trying to avoid looking at Sasuke.

'' You were taking notes at Chemistry, right? ''

I nodded.

''Well, I didn't. So I was hoping if you could give me your notes today so I could photocopy and then return them to you tomorrow. ''

Oh. I swung my backpack off my shoulders then opened it and fished inside for the neat notes I had made. I clutched them and pulled them out.

''Here. '' I said, walking closer towards the car and handing Naruto the notes.

He took a look at them and grinned. '' Hey, thanks! Oh, and don't worry, I _promise_ I'll return them to you tomorrow. ''

I smiled. I trusted him with my notes. He seemed really sweet and truthful to his word.

I nodded. '' Alright. ''

Sasuke was about to drive.

''Oh, and Sasuke would have given you a ride, but as you can see, the car's jam packed. Unless you'd like to sit in the trunk, but I doubt you would enjoy that. '' he shouted, sticking his head out of the window as Sasuke increased his pace. Then he stuck his head back inside. ''Damn you, Sasuke! Couldn't you have waited a second!? I was talking to her! ''

I laughed at him, then coughed later when the car left dust flying around me.

I sighed, for the tenth time that day and continued my way home.

I wonder, if I could get a bicycle, how much of my allowance would it cost?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived home. Pulling out the house key which my mother had given me, I entered the house quickly, trying to avoid the neighbors that were staring at my disappearing form.

I shut the door.

''I'm home! '' I shouted.

I made a move to go to the kitchen, when suddenly, a magenta-colored bullet with bright green eyes shot across the corridor and landed on me, cackling wildly.

''Saki! '' the bullet said, throwing her small arms around my figure.

'' Hey, Akira. '' I said to my little sister, grinning madly.

I rubbed the top of her head lovingly. '' Whatcha' doing, squirt? ''

''Watchting Scooby Doo! '' Akira grinned.

Well, of course. What else would a girl of five be watching?

'' Did Scooby catch the monster? '' I asked her.

She nodded and then shot back to the T.V room.

''Where's mo-

I was about to ask her where mom was when mom called me from upstairs, her voice a little muffled.

''Sakura? '' she called. '' You home? Come help me unpack. ''

With a groan, I went upstairs, dragging my bag with me, not caring if about the dust it was attracting on it's new velvet design. Mom appeared out of the storeroom. She had her hair wrapped up in a bun. Her arms were around a big, brown box.

''Hey, sweetie. '' She said. '' How was scho...hey! Don't drag your bag like that! ''

I grinned at her. '' Then how else should I drag it? ''

She rolled her eyes. '' I meant don't drag your bag _at all_. It cost me money! Anyway, how was the first day of school? ''

''Great. '' I said, sighing. '' It was..great. The teachers were great, and the food was also... great. ''

She eyed my nervous form for a few seconds then sighed. '' Okay. So it was great. And speaking of school, I met a mother of a guy who goes to your school. She invited us to dinner tonight. ''

I swung my bag on my shoulder. '' Yeah? How did you meet her? ''

Mom put the box down then started fixing her hair.

''I went to a pre-school today for Akira's admission. She's old enough to go to school now. Quite old. Anyway, I took her for her admission's test. ''

I raised an eye-brow. ''You took her? Just like that? No trouble? ''

''Well, of course there was trouble. After pleading, blackmailing, kissing and yes, threatening, I managed to get her in the car and we took off. Over there, I met a really kind teacher. She helped Akira with a few things. I talked to her and she invited us over for dinner tonight. ''

I sighed. Why was mom trying to be friendly with all the people around here? It's not like they're going to help us with our problem. And sooner or later, we would have to move when he would out find us.

''I found out her son goes to your school. ''

''What's the name of the son? '' I asked.

''Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. ''

My jaw comically dropped all the way to the floor and my mom gave me a startled look.

I was going to _Sasuke's_ house for dinner tonight.

_Oh damn. _

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**So...yea. This was chapter 3. Not much in it. But I know the next chapter has a lot *wink* *wink* when Sakura goes for dinner at the hunk's house. **

**Anyway, for those of you waiting for 'Arranged' , Im sorry for the wait, but I haven't even started writing the next chapter! *grins* But I promise you'll get the chapter tomorrow. (I mean, I'll TRY, lol)**

**Please, guys, leave a comment! You know I appreciate them a lot! :D**


	4. It's Delicious

**Hey guyz! Im soo sorry for the SUPER DUPER late update, I've got school now, so its gonna be REALLY difficult to update quickly!**

**Anyway, the number of reviews have increased for this story! ****THANK U SOOO MUCH GUYZ, UR AMAZING! **

**Kagome Narome:**** I updated! Here you go!**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**** : lol, glad you liked my story this much. **

**BananaphoneBob ****: yea, I love Akira and in the beginning, I wanted Sakura to be the only child, but then I thought adding Akira to the story might make it more amusing!**

**Vampiramoonprincess**** : he is regretful, maybe because he showed a lot of attitude to Sakura in the car? Yeah, That's it. Was the third chapter a little confusing? If it was, then sorry!**

**ino8**** : it was only the third chapter, you couldn't have expected action so soon! :) there's a LOT more action still to come!**

**lolajam77**** : here's more! :D**

**Guest**** : I updated! Glad you like that chapter! **

**Guest:**** Hope u like this chapter too!**

**Strawberrys000 ****: yea, I've got school too. :( I cant update that regularly anymore**

**VixenofViolin2**** : ...glad u WERE NOT in my dreams! lol, that would have been toooo scary! But hey, I updated!**

**angelface714****: you're gonna find out the answer to ur questions soon! :D**

**guest**** : No! She can't hate him! Then what's the point of all this story plot? She may sometimes feel anger, but she can't hate him. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**MidnightSaphire**** : here's more! :D**

**U GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE THIS CHAPTER! And the next one too! **

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: **

''No. ''

Mom walked away then came back with another black dress.

''No. ''

She again walked away (_patiently_, I should add) and then brought _another_ dress.

''No! ''

She let out a ferocious growl and I flinched back, wondering if she would pounce on me.

''What's wrong with all these dresses? '' She asked, swinging the dress in front of my face hysterically. ''You don't like _any_ dress I show you, and you will _have_ to wear one because I will _not_ let you wear jeans when we go to the dinner! ''

I put my hands up in surrender. '' Okay, okay, fine. I'll wear the black one you just showed me. ''

She sighed and walked out again.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I did not want to go to the dinner. The last thing I needed right now was to face Sasuke.

How would he feel when he realizes I have deep feelings for him on just my _first_ day of school? Would he feel disgusted because he already has a girlfriend?

Of course he would. He would probably think I was another creepy, nerdy stalker trying to win him.

Mom came back with the black dress. '' Here you go, sweetie. Now hurry up and get dressed. You have only twenty minutes. ''

People think a girl can't get dressed in twenty minutes. But I can. Not because I take proper note of the time, but because I don't dress much. Girls first straighten their hair, then apply ten layers of make-up, but not me. I don't straighten my hair, and I don't apply ten layers of make-up.

I don't even apply _one_ layer of make-up.

For me, a mascara and a blush is all I need. I don't even apply gloss, because there's no point. Its gonna get washed away when I drink some refreshment or when I nervously chew my lips.

So, I got dressed in about fifteen minutes, making sure my dress doesn't expose my scar.

I went down, and saw mom and then Akira, almost naked, having a tug-of-war match with Akira's shorts in the middle. Akira wanted to wear it, and mom was forcing her to wear something else.

Mom was shouting out threats, and Akira was shouting out, well, more threats.

I giggled as I watched them.

''Don't just stand there, _help_ me! '' Mom shouted to me over Akira's yelling. She dodged a kick to the stomach. ''Ugh! I swear this family is retarded and will _never_ fix itself! ''

Mom probably forgot _she_ was also a part of this family.

With a sigh, I pounced into the battlefield, yelling out a battle cry.

...And won.

* * *

I sneaked a few glances at the back seat of the car, looking at Akira who was wearing the dress mom wanted her to. Then I looked at my hand which was quite red from the fresh scratches.

'' I'm sorry. '' Akira said slowly. '' I didn't mean to scratch you. ''

I passed her a forgiving smile. '' Its okay, little sis. I felt like scratching too when mom was making me wear this dress. ''

Mom shot a glare at me and I passed her a bright smile.

''Its okay, mom. '' I said, grinning. '' I forgive you too. ''

''Insolent brat. '' Mom hissed under her breath and Akira and I started laughing.

Mom was always like this. I never took her scolding too seriously. And neither did Akira. Because we both knew that our mom was not like other moms; she didn't need to be taken seriously. Maybe at the beginning she had been quite strict, but after everything that happened with father, she and I have bonded a lot and I know she would never scold me seriously.

Father changed everybody. I changed. Mom changed. Akira's too young to change. All she knows is that daddy hates her and hits big sister and mommy.

And, as young as she is, she hates him for it. She _knows_ she has to hate him for it.

''We're here. '' Mom said.

She stopped the car in front of a red and white block house, which was, according to me, quite attractive. Mom pulled out her phone and checked her messages.

'' Yeah. '' She said, nodding. '' She messaged me the address. This is the one. ''

''She? '' I asked.

''The teacher. Akira's teacher. And your class-fellow's mo-

''Okay, okay. I get it. Too much information. '' I groaned.

'' What, you don't like her son? '' Mother asked.

_Quite the opposite, actually. _

'' No. It's not that. '' I said. '' Its just...you know I don't like to socialize myself much. ''

'' Well, you better. '' Mom said and unlocked the doors.

I shook my head. I wouldn't socialize myself. I didn't want to be friends with anybody. I didn't want to get close to anybody. Even if Ino and the other girl wanted to be, I wouldn't.

I got out of the car. Akira was out and running to the front door, ringing the door bell a hundred times, a wide, cheeky grin on her face.

''Akira! '' Mom hissed and rushed towards her. '' You stupid girl! ''

Akira kept ringing the door bell and I couldn't help but grin as mom raised her hand to quick her a light slap on her shoulder, when the door suddenly opened.

_Oh gosh. _

I gulped and felt my knees becoming weak at the sight of _him_, standing at the doorway, looking so _sexy_ with his tight white shirt and casual jeans. His hair was wet and was sexily messed up, while his eye-brow was raised ( in quite a sexy way, I should add) as his dark, sexy eyes zeroed in on mother's raised hand.

Did I mention he looked sexy?

Okay. I did. Quite a few times, actually. I don't think I've used the word 'sexy' so many times before.

Mother shot him an embarrassed smile and quickly dropped her hand. '' Uh, hi. Sorry about that, Akira's being unusually naughty nowadays. I was trying to stop her when you...uh..came. ''

The corners of his mouth raised in a small smile. '' It's fine. We were just expecting you. ''

'' Yes. Well, you're Mikoto's son, right? ''

'' Sasuke. '' he nodded.

''Oh! That's quite a handsome name. '' Mother grinned like a crazy teenager in front of him.

Finally, his eyes met mine, at my drooling mouth, as a confused expression came upon his handsome features.

Confused. Probably because he didn't know me. His mother must have said that his fellow class-mate was coming, and he was probably expecting a sexy girl like Karin to appear at his doorstep, not a nerdy, unattractive girl.

He seemed to have frozen as he stared at me. Mother looked back and forth between us.

''Uh..that's my daughter, Sakura. I think you know her. She studies in your class. '' she said.

His expression said it all. He didn't remember me. Even though I was more than hurt, I tried not to be. Why should I? I didn't want to be noticed by anybody at school. And certainly not by a freakishly handsome player.

I smiled a little, as he finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in (probably at my ugliness), and smiled at me that made my heart flutter.

'' Hey. '' He said huskily and opened the door wider.

Mother stepped in, dragging Akira with her, and was greeted by Mikoto who was coming out of one of their rooms.

At least I thought it was Mikoto. I only caught a glimpse of her and her strong, attractive voice.

'' Aren't you coming in? '' Sasuke asked, smirking. '' Or do you want a special invitation? ''

I lightly frowned at him and walked over to him, my heart accelerating with every move as I got more closer to him.

He didn't budge from the doorway. And I didn't tell him to. In the end, I had to squeeze past him to go inside.

As I touched him, I _literally_ felt sparks erupt inside of me, and I let out a gasp at the foreign feelings.

Why was I so attracted to him?! What was he, that made me feel as if he belonged to me and I belonged to him?

_'Get a hold of yourself. Its foolish to think that',_ I scolded myself._ ' You're the only one that felt the weird sparks. And you even let out a gasp. Now, he's going to think you really are a fool and a freakish nerd. '_

But I couldn't help myself. I turned to look at him, and saw his back as his shoulders tensed, and his hands curled into a fist at his sides.

So he must have felt the sparks too. How awkward.

* * *

I watched as Akira shot up the stairs, then shot down the stairs. Then shot up again, then shot down again, all the while laughing wildly.

I wasn't the only one watching.

Sasuke watched her too, with his expression a mixture of interest and fascination.

I was glad that there was something keeping us both busy. Because I certainly wasn't going to start a conversation with him.

Ever since Mikoto and mother sent us to the upper sitting room (to get to know each other better, they said) we haven't had anything to talk about. Mikoto sent us dinner.

Mikoto was a really awesome lady. She was extremely pretty and was quite willing to help Akira. I could hear her and mother chatting and laughing downstairs. While I was up here all alone with her son. They probably thought we were getting along.

As I took a bite out of the amazing noodles Mikoto had made, I saw Sasuke glancing my way. I looked up and met him full in the eyes, chewing slowly.

Just for the sake of conversation, I blurted out:

'' It's delicious, isn't it? ''

He didn't reply. I noticed he hadn't even touched his plate.

That's when I saw he was looking at my _mouth, _his expression soft and his mouth curled into a sly smirk.

Confused, I paused my chewing, wondering if I had accidentally smeared sauce all over my chin. I lifted my hand.

Yes. I did have sauce smeared on the corner of my mouth.

And not only that, I had dropped some sauce on the couch as well.

And _he_ had noticed it.

Extremely embarrassed, I felt my eyes fill with tears, as I looked around for a napkin.

I couldn't find any, and my eyes filled up with more tears that were making it hard for me to see.

God, I was so embarrassing!

Here I was, in a stranger's house for the first time, the stranger had agreed to help my sister in studies, and I repay her by staining her couch!

Immediately, I heard a low growl. I lifted my head, surprised.

Sasuke was frowning at me, his expression pained.

Great. Now I made _him_ mad.

He got up and walked over to me slowly. I froze right where I was, wondering why he was coming at me instead of walking away in disgust.

He got down on his knees, at my eye-level.

And then he did the unthinkable.

I could feel the heat coming out of him, and I again felt the sparks as he leaned closer to me.

My heart beat accelerated and showed no signs of slowing down soon.

_He was about to kiss me_. I panicked.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

I _felt_ his lips before he even laid them on my skin, not exactly on my mouth, but on the corner.

A thousand sparks erupted, close to my thumping heart.

Then I felt something _wet_ on the sauce smeared all over my skin.

_He was licking me. _

I let out a squeak of pleasure, as my body jumped slightly and then shivered. He licked the sauce on my skin, deliberately licking slowly and the lips as well, sending more electricity into my system.

He leaned away a little, smirking.

''You're right. '' He said huskily. '' It's delicious. ''

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? I would LOVE to hear a review from you guyz!**

**So, has anyone guessed what Sasuke could be? No? Well, its too soon, so you won't be able to guess right now! :D**

**Anyway, just wanted to say, updates will be slower (coz I've got my blasted school, *sigh*) , so Im sorry! But I'll try my best! FOR MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! **


	5. You're Confusing

**Hey, guyz! It's me again! First of all, thanks to the amazing reviewers who reviewed on last chapter! **

2tall2btrue

Strawberrys000

VixenofViolin2

crazymel2008

lolajam77

BananaphoneBob

angelface714

bloom13

la canelle

PurpleFairy11

**I read all of your reviews and realized that you thought Sasuke was confusing! Well, the title of this chapter says the same :D**

**This chapter won't really clear why he was acting like that, but the next one should. I wrote this chapter while watching a tv show and I hoped I haven't messed up somewhere! **

**Btw, I also realized this story is like a mystery. So, I'm gonna change the story type to mystery. Horror doesn't come until way later. **

**Anyway, just enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5:**

I turned the tap on, and cupped some water in my hands and literally threw it on my face.

I _really_ needed to calm down.

My heart rate was _still_ accelerating, even after he had got up, (and smirked) and had gone to get a wet cloth for the stain on the couch.

As soon as he had gone down, I rushed inside a room (which smelled deliciously like wood and rainforest), and had got into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it before he could come back.

Why was I washing my face anyway? The stain had been cleaned from my face.

Wait. Let me rephrase that.

_Sasuke_ cleaned it for me. And not just with a cloth. With his _tongue_.

No. It wasn't disgusting. It turned me on. In a really, _really_ bad way.

I shuddered again, remembering the pleasant feeling I had and the cool way his tongue licked my skin. I wonder what other things he could do with his to-

I shook my head a few times, clearing the dirty thoughts away and blushing wildly.

Who would have thought that the hottie of the school would show some interest in me, the lonely, weird nerd?

This brought me back to reality and I frowned.

Sasuke was a player. Of course he was one. That was why he had a fling with Karin but he never dated her. If he showed interest in me, it was probably because he just wanted to use my body, knowing I might give it to him since I have a big crush on him, and then forget about me. Why else would he show interest in me? He didn't even remember me from school.

I felt a strange pang in my heart as I thought all this. It was quite painful, knowing Sasuke just wanted to use me.

But why should it be painful? Didn't I tell myself I didn't want to stand out and get noticed? Didn't I tell myself that I didn't want to have friends?

Right. I did. So now, I won't let Sasuke get to me. I'll ignore him.

Ugh. Another painful pang in my heart.

I turned off the water and wiped my hands on the towel. Then taking a deep breath, I unlocked the door and stepped out.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed, his back to me. The sight nearly made my heart stop.

I looked around and noticed that it was a manly room. A brown bed, with a plain brown wallpaper and a desk with a mirror on the wall and a carpet. But the rainforest smell was amazing. I gulped.

This was _Sasuke's_ room.

I was about to make a mad dash to the door when I realized Sasuke was on the phone.

'' No, you can't come over. '' Sasuke's voice sounded annoyed. '' Not now, not _ever_. I have someone else now! She will be with me for the rest of my life! ''

Was he talking about Karin?

Of course he was. She was his favorite girl.

Then he noticed me. He immediately ended his phone call, and was about to say something when I ran out of the door, afraid of what he would say.

I ran down the stairs, hoping Sasuke wouldn't follow me.

He didn't. Thank goodness.

I saw Mikoto was handing my mom some bright-colored books. They were probably for learning for Akira.

Mikoto saw me and smiled.

'' Hey, sweetie! Got bored with Sasuke? '' She asked sweetly.

I shook my head, smiling. '' He just...umm..went to his room and I came downstairs. ''

'' Oh. Was the food alright? ''

I nodded, feeling at ease with her. She had a way of calming nervous people. I liked that about her.

'' It really was great, Mikoto. '' Mother spoke in. '' You really went to a lot of trouble. ''

Mikoto laughed. '' I didn't! It was nothing special. ''

'' Where's Akira? '' I asked.

'' She went to check the canaries Sasuke keeps in the cage. '' Mikoto said.

Just then, we heard Akira yell. Leaping to her feet, mother rushed around, panicked.

''Where is she? '' She demanded. '' What's happened? ''

We followed Mikoto to the back garden. The cage door was slightly open and Akira was staring at the sky.

I had a sick feeling I knew what just happened.

'' What happened? '' Mother demanded.

Akira turned and looked sheepishly at us.

''A canary flew away. '' She smiled crookedly, showing her uneven teeth. '' It wasn't my fault! I just wanted to see if they would fly away and when I opened the cage door, one really flew away! ''

My fears had been confirmed.

Not only had I stained their couch, but Akira had released one of their canaries.

I wondered if Mikoto would consider helping Akira now.

''Akira! '' Mom scolded. '' How could you? You should have that much sense not to open a ca-

We were all surprised when Mikoto burst out laughing.

'' It's fine, really. '' She said. '' Sasuke can always get more. Besides, I think the canary would come back once it realizes that it's family is right here! ''

'' I hope so. '' Mom said glumly. '' I really am sorry. ''

'' You shouldn't be. '' Mikoto said then ushered us back into the house, away from the dark night.

'' Missy, you better come inside before you set the others loose to '' I growled to Akira. '' And what the heck?! You know that birds fly away when you set them free. ''

She looked at me innocently. '' But Aunt Mikoto said that the birds were trained. I just wanted to see if that was true. ''

She then happily skipped inside as if she hadn't just let loose a bird at a guest's house. I guess kids really were clueless. I couldn't help but giggle.

'' If you don't mind me asking, why is Akira so far behind? '' I heard Mikoto ask to mom as I went inside. '' I mean, she is five yet she cannot write the whole of ABC. Also, she doesn't know how to write numbers, too, and usually children at her age know that. ''

I froze at my spot, wondering what answer she would give.

That she was too busy getting sexually abused by her husband to notice her daughter's grades? That she was too busy trying to protect her daughters from their father's abuse?

'' I...I don't know. I guess I thought she was doing well and I didn't really...bother...to check her schoolwork. ''

I could tell Mikoto didn't like the answer. She probably thought that Akira was a neglected child, which, in a way, she was.

But it wasn't my mom's fault.

It wasn't anybody's fault, except for _his_ of course.

I went towards them. Mikoto had a poker face on. She probably didn't want to show her displeasure.

'' Well, what about your husband? Does he give time to his children? ''

I heard mom's breath hitch slightly. Panicked, I looked at Mikoto. She didn't seem to have noticed it. I let out a sigh and sat down next to mom, secretly squeezing her hand.

'' He and I separated. '' Mom said monotonously.

The same answer she gave to everybody.

''Oh. '' Mikoto said. '' I'm sorry. Does he still visit? ''

'' No. '' Mom said. '' I-we don't know where he is. ''

'' Did Akira go upstairs? '' I asked, just to change the topic.

'' Yes. '' Mom said, shooting me a thankful smile. '' Get her, Saki. We're going home now. Can't stay and be a bother to Mikoto. ''

'' It's fine. '' Mikoto said. '' I'm glad you came. We discussed Akira and had a really good time. Wish you could stay for a little while longer. ''

I shot upstairs, wanting more than before to go home now. My mood and mom's mood had dampened since Mikoto mentioned father. But it wasn't her fault. Everybody asked about him. The topic was unavoidable.

I looked up and halted.

Akira was sitting with Sasuke on the couch, and she was showing Sasuke her new sandals.

I sighed. Without looking at Sasuke I said:

''Come on, Akira. We have to go. ''

''Alright! '' She said and ran down the stairs.

I was about to follow her when I felt a hand on my wrist. Surprised, I jerked away and stared up at Sasuke.

''Aren't you going to say goodbye? '' he said, smirking.

I was mesmerized by the color of his eyes and for a second, I forgot to reply.

His eyes were dark black, as dark as night, yet they held light.

They held light for me.

'' Well? '' He asked.

I jerked out of my thoughts.

'' I..um..well goodbye. Thanks for the food. '' I mumbled.

'' Well, you're welcome, but I didn't cook it. '' He laughed and I was captivated by the mere sound of it.

Then he grew serious. His hands took my hands and he slowly started rubbing his thumb over my skin in circular motions. I felt the same sparks again, and this time I was sure he felt them too.

'' Tell me one thing, Sakura. '' He said, his tone serious.

'' Sure. '' I said, my mind hazy, my body relaxing because of his touch.

'' What do you think of me? '' His question caught me off-guard.

What did I think of him? Well, what _did_ I think of him?

'' Be honest. '' He whispered. '' You think that I'm a player, right? A boy who just wants to use you? That-

I didn't want him to go on. Right now, with his amazing touches, I didn't want to think anything negative about him.

'' You're confusing. '' Was all I said.

But it was the truth. It was what I thought of him.

He smiled a little. '' It's a little better than all the negatives, right? ''

I nodded and smiled back.

'' Well then, let me un-confuse myself. From tomorrow onwards, you'll be getting to know me a lot. We'll be spending a lot of time together. ''

''What? How? '' I asked.

I couldn't help the excited feeling that was bubbling inside of me.

''You'll see, doll. '' His words were a promise and the endearment he used caused me to blush.

He let go and then went downstairs.

It was then that I asked myself something.

How'd he know my name? Did Mikoto tell him?

* * *

After about ten minutes, we were all seated in the car. Akira was already half-asleep in the back seat.

Waving at Mikoto, mom started the car and we were off.

But just before that, my eyes caught Sasuke's, and he gave me a wink that made me blush. I remembered his words:

_We'll be spending a lot of time together._

* * *

**So? How was it? Tell me through reviews, ok? :D**


End file.
